sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rage the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rage the hedgehog(V2).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 02:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) About rage I can't finished the picture right away, as I have stuff in rela life to catch up to. Blankblankblank (talk) 02:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Baine the hedgehog Alright. Blankblankblank (talk) 02:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Blankblankblank Uh, sure, I guess. I'll try drawing him with a pencil and paper this time, since I'm still practicing drawing Sonic anatomy.KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not drawing him, but I still don't have a very good description of him, so there's one reason for the extremely long wait. Also, I suck at drawing guy characters, which is why I use bases for them, so there's another problem right there. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 23:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT This is Sting the Scorpion here, i was wondering, you said in Fan Level Showcase that you were making a fan game. Heres the deal, ill put in Mystery vally and alow you (and only you) to put up another stage andI'll give you a level design, if you can make the game from the levels in Fan Level Showcase. It can be 2D or 3D, it doesnt matter, but I think you could make my game since you were planing to make one in the first place. Sting the Scorpion (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Your Request is done hello tis 1<3 Oneheart 15:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) i hope the pic is ok ;w; tell me if you like it. here u goooo Sure, I can draw Rage for you! I'll hopefully have it to you soon :3 LOL OKAY. (talk) 02:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Yeah, I can try to draw Technisis, too. Although I must thank you for giving me time to do the second request. Like, really: thank you! Some people want them at the same time, and... eh. But, I'll try to get both done ASAP! :) LOL OKAY. (talk) 02:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'll try my best to get the requests in within those specified dates! LOL OKAY. (talk) 03:57, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request. I hope you like it!~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree REQUEEEEEEESST from 1<3 ahsbdnfd vmd fj this is all I could come up with ;_;. I hope its ok (and that SA3 draws you a better one XD) Soundcloud stuff The best part is that all of my songs that I have made as of 2013 are original. I made them all using FL Studio. Okay, yeah, sorry! I've been really sick lately so I'm kind of weak and tired all the time but I'll try to get it done by like late tomorrow or something I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's the sketch of the request (just so you can ask for edits and such). Let me know if you want anything changed. Also sorry for the wait! D: I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Love it, and, the only thing I really want changed is the mask to cover more of his face. like, you can leave the mouth covered, but cover his eyes a little more, like the crieses or however its spelled. I just noticed I didn't even attach the old picture to the old talk post. Derrrrrrp. Anyways here's the edited version. Hopefully this is the one? Or if you want more edits let me know. I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ? Just pretend there's actual tint and shine to make it look like sunglasses I'll do it in the digital version - Sigma Done~ I hope it's what you wanted, and sorry for the wait! also just to let you know: I'm gonna use this picture as an example for a coloring tutorial I'm making for someone so yeah XD I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree You don't have to do his voice if you don't want to! But, if you do... he can sometimes be a big over-confident and sometimes cocky jerk when he wants to be (mostly around people he doesn't know) but he does have a soft side which he only reveals around his really close friends and he has a british accent :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OKAY I'M ALREADY TWO SECONDS INTO THE CLIP AND I LOVE IT?????? THANK YOU DUDE Can I put this on his page, pWETTY PLEASE/?????///?/ if you're not comfortable with it just tell meh I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree You're Southern? :O I never would've guessed you do a really good British accent and I don't think you need to make a new one. the original has good volume imo~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:19, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Restored please add some more info to it asap though okay?? Um, fine... just don't expect it to be done really soon. Finals start tomorrow for me. I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay Alrighty, i'll have you on my List for Death Battle. =) Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 19:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) LOL. XD Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 00:38, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hyerk here's the request. I'm assumin Shocker has lightning or electricity powers because... the name. so yeh also I didn't know what you meant by pulsing so yeah... I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:35, May 29, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Shocker is in Secundus Arena! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 04:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll try... but don't expect it super soon because I suck at requests and I almost always forget about them. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 21:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) HA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I- Ohhhh wait, I put my state in my profile... FUCK! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 21:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Battle Ey. Name's Hynoid but you can just call me DG. Seems like Rage and Mepherix will be battling in Kiwi's arena. How's it gonna go down... or are we just winging it? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 07:35, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that Rage is taller than Sonic despite being 3 years younger, you might wanna change that or something Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I haven't really been working on Mepherix's page becasue; a) I don't know where to start; and b) Laziness xP. But, thanks for that. Should Mepherix use his sword and sai's or no? And, yes, he will get a job done but without killing someone. If his mission is to win, he'll win. ^^ I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 15:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but don't blame me when Rage gets chopped into cornflakes. Hehehe... ^^ (Jk) Should I start it off? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 16:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Swordslash to the back... nice. ^^ I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 18:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Shocker theme I meant my char's theme. I'll send you a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDyAouw3nUw ~~Triple-One~~ Well then change him up a little bit. Make him a bit cocky, or even acting like he's the best sometimes, which is something Electro doesn't do in the movie. ~~Triple-One~~ Yeah that sounds fine! Althea is so nonaggressive it'd be a miracle for her to win anything lol. We'll put on a good show first for sure KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 04:12, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's fine ^^; I appreciate that you might be busy, I know how you feel. Oh, and happy birthday in 11 days! Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 15:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH that makes sense lol. Shall *cough cough* we *cough cough* aim to have the death battle done by the weekend or summin'? Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:40, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Great! hey. you're online at the same time as me! I made a new blog post, check it out Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC) /* Stomeh-chan: Request...ish? :D ajhsbdkasjdbaskjb for the one and only fabulus rage :D. i hope its ok ^ ^. one of my freinds said the pic looked like it came out of an anime she was watching, so i tried to make it look like an anime screenshot AH. Tell me what you think in my talk page mkay WILL GET SHOCKER'S PIC SOON, THANKS FOR WAITING OVER 9000 YEARS I have shocker's pic!He looks a lot like fleetway tho ^^; thanks fo waitin!!! HELLO AGAIN, I HAVE HAZEL MOONS PICCY ^ ^. Her fur has a brown tint because of the effects, so that's why it looks funny ^ ^ sorry about that. And sorry I'm messaging you really late... Here is your request Also how's the death battle going? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sure, that's fine with me~ But could you introduce him once the chapter gets a bit longer? I was hoping we could get the whole settling into the house thing done before any dramatic stuffs happened oh - Sigma's lazy, here's her sigmature I messed up a bit but here is your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Oh, it's fine ^^ (lol with the signature) Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I replied Oh, and his antenna can smash straight through weaker rocks, and can break harder rocks after several whacks, and if it is a powerful enough whack (often with aid of hydrokinesis) he can dent or even break steel. Hope that helps ^^ Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 15:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow that is AWESOME! Great job that was really good I thought. Thx a lot :D Sam237 the guy who needs a new signature (talk) I finished the sketch, it just a matter of lining, coloring shading, that kind of stuff which doesn't take too long. I can show you the sketch if you want, so you can ask me to change a couple things. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:13, June 16, 2014 (UTC) badoom This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I'll just line and color it from there, then~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Edge of the Century thingies for you! ~~Triple-One~~ K bro here's your request I hope I got everything you wanted, and I hope you like it :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Tenshi: slips an envelope and walks off, it appears to be for some [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/RP_Battle_Tournament_Registry battle tournament..] Your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) 30 Dev. Questions Nice...could of added more but that would be alot lol. (The-Bismarck (talk) 00:37, July 5, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry, but I'm not gonna take any more requests atm. Trying to finish these very last ones before I take any more so... yeah. I can probably take the request later on in the month, tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't do "quick reviews". One one hand though, I do "full length" reviews on characters. If you want your character reviewed click this (http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The-Bismarck/Character_Review%27s) and write in the comments below, also read the review rules and template :). Note though it might take time due to the things that are happening this week with my schedule. (The-Bismarck (talk) 00:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC)) I just got curious, when Rage goes fast does he run or fly/hover? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ohai dude, Zonerz erm typing xD kay so, right now im on an iPad so ya. XD but honestly, THANK YOU SO MUCH .O. i didnt think people liked my art style xD #lackofconfidence #whydidIdothat And I will gladly do your request ^-^ I do requests and such before doing my own things like the asks and dares etc. so it should be up as soon as I can, but I am going over to a friend's house today, but I will start on it as soon as I get back, and hopefully have it up by late tonight or tomorrow. ^^ I dont know how to sign on the iPad... Zonerz (talk) 17:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Special Advert; 4v4 has 3 slots left! Grab 'em while it's hot with yourself or others! --Sol Done! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Request Ok, so, I know I'm doing your request, but recently, some things have come up and I wont be able to have it up today, I'll try and finish ASAP! So maybe by tomorrow, sorry about the inconvienience, BTW what color are his eyes? Zonerz (talk) 03:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC)